


Shiz Happens

by prda



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Shiz University, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: What happens when the school slacker runs into the over-worked, sleep-deprived college student? Well... Shiz happens.(Modern/University setting; slash w/ Boq and Fiyero)





	Shiz Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Boq is just a little bit taller than he usually is in this story. They're still in Shiz, but picture it in modern times.
> 
> Plot: Fiyero is in the school's café and runs into an overwhelmed Boq.

*Fiyero's POV*

I decided to ditch class again, for the third time this week. I know what you're gonna say, "Why? Don't you care for your grades? About your future?"

I do care, but not like the rest of my brainwashed peers. I'm not obsessed with being the best in the class or trying to be the teacher's pet. I like to take things easy and stress about other things. Like planning parties, hanging out...

...getting a boyfriend.

 

Oh yeah I'm gay. Not ashamed about it. Small dating pool though.

But back to school. Yeah these fools are just wasting their time.

 

"Yeah Hi! I'll take a triple shot espresso!!!"

I look and see this guy who just ordered. He's carrying stacks of folders and binders, overflowing with papers. His eyes are wide open, almost as if he's on the verge of sleeping. Well I think he is considering he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep.

But despite that he is kinda cute. His kinda curly, kinda frizzy hair is what catches my eye. He's wearing what I think is a cardigan, and nice pair of skinny jeans. He's got on a pair of grey Vans, which are starting to wear out.

 

As he turns, he drops his things.

"Oh sweet Oz!!"

He kneels to grab the papers, and I decided to help him. Because 1. I wanna be nice and 2. I wanna talk to him.

"Here lemme help."

"Thanks."

He looks up and he looks surprised.

"Y-you're Fiyero Tigelaar..."

"Yeah...and you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Boq."

"Just Boq?"

"Yeah."

He quickly looks down and keeps picking up papers. I can tell he's blushing. Something tells me this guy has a thing for me. And something else tells me that I should give it a shot.

 

"Hey thanks for the help." He says as I snap out of my thoughts.

"No problem. You know there aren't any open tables, so why don't you sit with me?"

"Oh...no...no thank you. You l-look pretty occupied already! Besides I have a big test coming up and if I fail it, then I wo-"

I press my finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Calm down."

 

I stand up, and I grab his hand to pull him up. As he stands, he looks down at our hands.

"You're...you're touching me."

"So? Is it wrong if I do?"

"No...it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I don't get why you even want to. Everyone else sees me as a mess, so why would you think any different?"

I can see how much it hurts him. I gently turn his head to face me.

"Because I can see how alone and stressed you are Biq."

"Boq."

"Right sorry. Listen, how bout we meet at my place later tonight? You can help me study, and I can help you relax."

I am serious about studying. I have an anatomy test coming up. **The anatomy of Boq.**

"Oh no. No Fiyero you don't want me. Please pick someo-"

"I'm not taking no as an answer. Here..."

I write my address and my number on one of his papers. (Don't worry it's not on any of his assignments.)

"...here's my address and my number. Gimme a call when you'll be coming. I'll see you later."

And with that I walk away.

"B-but..."

 

*Boq's POV*

This is just great... my crush wants to hang out. First I'm late to class, and now this. I try to protest but he isn't budging.

As he leaves, I see the blondie show up.

"So Biq..."

"It's BOQ!! How many times do I have to say that Galinda!?"

"Whatever. So tell me what that was all about?"

"About what?"

"About you and Fiyero. Don't tell me you didn't see it."

"See what?"

"Are you serious? He is so into you."

Wait!! What!? Does he actually like me?

 

"Yeah I would like a half fat, no foam latte, steamed at 102 degrees. Yeah it has to be that exactly or else you'll be hearing from my dad!"

Her order snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Wait Galinda what do you mean?"

"Do you know what the wrong temp does to me?"

"NO! Not your coffee. Fiyero!!"

"Haha. Wow Boq you are so clueless. He asked you to help him study."

"Yeah so?"

"Since when does he ever study for anything?"

She was right. I've never seen him work hard on anything before.

"Well what do I do!?"

"Well 1. Grab your coffee before it gets cold."

Whoops, forgot about that. I grab it

"Thanks."

"Of course. 2. Calm down and breathe and 3. Give him a chance!"

"Galinda, your...uh..." the barista starts.

"My latte! Thank you so much Taylor. Hmm Taylor the latte boy. Has a nice ring to it. Anyway, Boq take a chance!! You may never get this ever again."

 

She walks away, sipping on whatever concoction she drinks.

I think about what she said. When will I ever get the chance to date him? What will it be like? Will we last?

I look down at the paper he wrote on. He put "xoxo" at the end of it. Maybe I should go.

I call him up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Oh hey Boq. So you coming over?"

"Yeah. Be there in an hour."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Bye." I say as I hang up.

I feel my heart beating fast. My cheeks start to tingle as I smile; I can even feel myself start to blush. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 


End file.
